


Jasper has a Crush

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - 100 followers! [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, man did this get Jossed, mention of Clint Barton/Phil Coulson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper is starting to think that Barnes is flirting with him, but he's with Natasha, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thyrza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thyrza/gifts), [kultiras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/gifts).



Sitwell tried to pull the blanket over a bit more, but it wouldn’t move. He tugged a little harder, before grumbling, “Didn’t they teach you to share in the forties, Barnes?”

“Don’t recall,” Barnes stated.

"Well, I’d like a little more blanket,” Sitwell said, tugging again. This time some of the blankets slid over. Sitwell sighed happily and inched a little closer to Barnes, the man was warm, and the air was cold enough that Sitwell was going to take some warmth wherever he could. He glared into the darkness and tried not to think about where he’d be if he were on Phil’s team, mostly he tried not to think of Phil’s bus, which would be far warmer than the tiny safehouse and its tiny stove. Jasper fell asleep, mentally debating how to get his own bus.

Jasper muffled a yelp as something large and cold suddenly landed on his arm, waking him fully. He immediately stilled, because at some point while he’d slept, he’d moved and was now fully wrapped around one of the world’s deadliest assassins. He was warm, except where Barnes’ metal hand had settled. Glancing around, Sitwell tried to figure out how he could get out of this without waking Barnes. Focusing his blurred vision on Barnes’ face, he discovered that Barnes was awake and watching.

“Barnes,” Sitwell said.

“Sitwell,” Barnes replied.

“We’re not to speak of this again,” Sitwell ordered.

Barnes barked a laugh, “Sure boss.”

“I better not be stuck to your hand,” Sitwell added.

“Arm doesn’t work like that,” Barnes said as he lifted it away.

“Feels like it should,” Sitwell said, rolling out of Barnes’ embrace to grab his glasses and put them on. He made a slight face at their chill, but he wanted to be able to see.

“Yeah, hope those don’t get stuck to you face either,” Barnes replied.

“They don’t…” Sitwell trailed off, in order to glare at Barnes, who smirked at him and settled back into the bed, metal arm sliding underneath the sheets.

“Wake me before evac gets here,” Barnes stated, before giving every appearance of going back to sleep. Sitwell caught himself staring a few minutes later at the sleeping assassin, he slipped out of the bed and went to find some food and make some coffee. That Barnes would sleep while he was awake was a surprising sign of trust, one that Coulson had stated as the moment he knew that he had Barton’s trust.

Sitwell froze at the realization that was where the Barton and Coulson relationship had started and had grown into what it was now, glancing back at Barnes, Sitwell shook his head. Barnes was not Barton and Sitwell was not Coulson. Jasper wasn’t interested in men, even if they were kind of ridiculously good looking like Barnes, who could clean up nicely or get away with that rough and rugged handsome look. Besides, Barnes was definitely dating Romanova.

As he started making the coffee, Jasper tried very hard not to consider all the times that he had heard Coulson use that an excuse for not talking about his feeling with Barton.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper strode through SHIELD HQ with a mission. He knew that path well, but usually his pace was slower. Today, he was moving, because he had enough. Barnes had been out right flirting with him on the comms and if there was one man that Jasper could ask about what might be going on. The other man was notoriously hard to pin down, but Jasper knew where he liked to roost. He came to Room 616, used his key card to gain access, stepped inside and didn’t so much as blink when the knife embedded itself next to his head. “Phil’s going to charge you for that.”

“Phil’ll understand,” Barton said, blinking at him, before laying back down on the couch.

“I need to ask you a question,” Jasper stated. "And I need you to be serious.“

Clint stared at him, before waving him on.

"Is Barnes sleeping with Romanoff?” Jasper asked.

Barton grinned, “Does it matter?”

“What do you mean: does it matter?” Jasper asked.

“I mean, are you going to make a move on one of ‘em if they aren’t?” Clint asked.

Jasper twitched, “I just want to know if they’re together.”

“Define 'together,’” Clint requested.

Jasper glared at him, “Exclusive, in a committed relationship.”

“Maybe,” Clint answered after a long pause.

“Maybe?!” Jasper repeated.

“Look, I try not to get involved in the mating habits of former Red Room assassins,” Clint said, meeting Jasper’s eyes. There was, for once, no teasing in Clint’s eyes. "I know they’re doing something, but I don’t know if its a Friends with Benefits thing or if they’d exchanged some form of Soviet Spy wedding vows or something in between. Honestly, I’d ask one of them, and yes, I’m aware of how that sounds coming from me.“

"I don’t want it to look like I’m trying to move in…”

“Yeah, I get that, but if you want me to ask Tasha for you, I’m going to need a bribe, 'cause I frankly don’t want to hear about it,” Clint stated.

Jasper sighed, glancing away as he considered the option, but ultimately he didn’t want to bribe Barton, at least not yet. He’d save that option for later. "I’ll think about it.“

"You do that,” Clint said, laying back on the couch. "Now get out of here, I’m trying to sleep.“

"You have quarters,” Jasper reminded.

“Phil’ll come here first,” Clint murmured, already half-asleep. Jasper rolled his eyes and headed for the door. He’d have to talk to either Romanoff or Barnes, and try to get a feel for what was going on between them.


End file.
